This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays that have thin-film transistors.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as liquid crystal displays are formed from multiple layers. A liquid crystal display may, for example, have upper and lower polarizer layers, a color filter layer that contains an array of color filter elements, a thin-film transistor layer that includes thin-film transistors and display pixel electrodes, and a layer of liquid crystal material interposed between the color filter layer and the thin-film transistor layer. Each display pixel typically includes a thin-film transistor for controlling application of a signal to display pixel electrode structures in the display pixel.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have an array of display pixels based on light-emitting diodes. In this type of display, each display pixel includes a light-emitting diode and thin-film transistors for controlling application of a signal to the light-emitting diode.
Thin-film display driver circuitry is often included in displays. For example, gate driver circuitry and demultiplexer circuitry on a display may be formed from thin-film transistors.
If care is not taken, thin-film transistor circuitry in the display pixels and display driver circuitry of a display may exhibit non-uniformity, excessive leakage currents, insufficient drive strengths, poor area efficiency, hysteresis, and other issues.
It is within this context that the embodiments herein arise.